


Through the Window

by BrynFang



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynFang/pseuds/BrynFang
Kudos: 2





	Through the Window

Stare through the window  
Broken, warped  
Behind is a ghost  
A failure in form

The ghost of a man  
Hands huge  
And limp  
And made of bones  
Fingers sharp as knives

His eyes  
Are a lie  
They're spirals  
Or fractals  
Or nothing  
At all

He was never supposed  
To be who he is  
What he is  
Torn between human  
And thing

A monstrous place  
Given human face  
Against its will  
Bound to the form  
Of the one  
Who ruined it all  
And didn't even know  
(For how do you know  
Something that cannot be?)

Or a man  
Used to stop  
The place's plan  
Thrown into the yellow door  
On an island that was not there before  
Armed with nothing  
But an impossible map  
That man would never  
Find his way back

He still searches  
For the one  
Who did this to him  
Seeking out vengeance  
Against the liar  
Who turned him into a lie  
But in the meantime  
He feeds

For that is what he is  
(Is it?)


End file.
